Together
by summer dash
Summary: Seorang shinobi harus menepati janjinya. Oleh sebab itu Sakura harus menepati janjinya, untuk selalu menemani Uchiha Sasuke dan tidak pernah pergi meninggalkannya. Fanon. For Bloody May.


**Together**

**Naruto belong's to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fanon, OOC, Lil Dialogue, maybe… hurt?**

Gadis berambut merah muda itu terbangun saat mendengar suara alarm berbunyi. Ia tersenyum lembut saat melihat sosok pria disebelahnya mengernyit dan mematikan alarm dengan kondisi mata tetap tertutup. Sakura terkikik melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang selalu tidak ramah saat pagi hari menjelang, yah bukan berarti ia selalu ramah mengingat karakter dingin yang dimiliki oleh pemuda itu. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan lembut dan mengecup bibir pemuda itu perlahan, berharap dengan begitu _mood_ sang kekasih dapat sedikit membaik.

"Sakura?" wanita musim semi itu terkikik saat melihat Sasuke membuka matanya secara otomatis, nampaknya kaget dengan tingkahnya. Pemuda itu bahkan terduduk dengan wajah terkejut, membuat gadis musim semi itu ingin tertawa lepas.

"Bangunlah, hari ini kau harus bertemu dengan Naruto bukan?" Sakura tersenyum saat dilihatnya Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya menarik nafas panjang dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamar mandi.

Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mempersiapkan diri, karena tak seperti Sakura, Sasuke tak pernah begitu memperhatikan penampilannya. Sakura tersenyum geli saat mengingat Sasuke yang jengkel karena harus menunggunya lama saat kencan pertama mereka karena ia belum berdandan.

Setengah jam kemudian Sasuke sudah bersiap di depan pintu _apato_ dengan pakaian _anbu _kebanggaannya. Sasuke tak pernah sarapan, nampaknya kebiasaan sejak kecil pria itu susah dihilangkan. Hati Sakura rasanya seperti tercubit saat mengingat bahwa alasan Sasuke tidak pernah sarapan adalah tak adanya sosok ibu yang menyiapkan sarapan untuknya. Seandainya saja peristiwa pembantaian klan Uchiha tak pernah terjadi…

Khayalan Sakura terhenti saat mendengar pintu _apato_ dibuka, nampaknya Sasuke akan berangkat. Refleks, gadis musim semi itu menarik kaus _anbu_ yang digunakan Sasuke dan mau tak mau menyebabkan langkah pemuda itu terhenti.

"Untuk keberuntungan," ujar Sakura sambil mengecup pelan bibir Sasuke saat pemuda itu menoleh. Mata pria itu membesar membuat Sakura salah tingkah. Mereka memang tidak pernah berciuman sebelum Sasuke berangkat, tapi… entah mengapa hari ini ia ingin melakukannya. Ia merasa bersalah saat Sasuke menutup kedua matanya, ia takut bila kekasihnya marah. Akan tetapi kekhawatiran itu lenyap saat Sasuke tersenyum padanya.

"Aku berangkat."

.

Wajah Sakura memerah saat mendengar perkataan kekasihnya itu. Meskipun ia sudah menjadi kekasih pria itu selama 2 tahun tetap saja ia tidak terbiasa dengan perilaku lembut pria itu, tak baik untuk jantungnya. Setelah degup jantungnya kembali normal, gadis musim semi itu memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar dan menikmati kesendiriannya, mengingat kini ia tidak lagi bekerja di rumah sakit. Memang sangat menjengkelkan, akan tetapi jika mengingat bahwa kini Sasuke ada disampingnya ia tidak menyesali keputusan itu. Sasuke pulang ke Konoha, itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi tim 7, bagi Naruto, dan terutama bagi dirinya.

Sakura melirik ke arah foto tim mereka yang ada di atas _buffet_, Sasuke meletakkan foto tim mereka tepat disamping foto keluarga Uchiha. Sakura tersenyum pedih, Ia tahu Sasuke sangat mencintai keluarganya, kehilangan mereka membuat kegelapan menyelimuti hatinya, dan akhirnya membuat pemuda itu pergi meninggalkannya dan bergabung dengan Orochimaru. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ia tak ingin mengingat saat-saat kelam itu.

"Aku janji, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sampai kapanpun…"

Sakura membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, akhir-akhir ini tubuhnnya semakin melemah, jika dulu saat Sasuke berangkat kerja ia akan berjalan-jalan mengelilingi desa dan menyapa semua orang yang dikenalnya, kini ia hanya ingin berbaring dan berharap bahwa urusan Sasuke tak memakan waktu lama sehingga pemuda itu cepat kembali ke _apato_ dan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Egois memang, tapi itu resiko bagi orang yang jatuh cinta. Gadis itu terkikik saat pemikiran itu melintas di otaknya.

"Hoamhh aku mengantuk…"

.

Sakura terbangun saat mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, dengan tergesa-gesa ia bangun dari ranjang dan merapihkan baju yang kusut karena tertidur. Ia sedang berusaha merapihkan rambut merah muda miliknya saat Sasuke masuk ke kamar.

"A… aku… aku tertidur tadi!" jelas Sakura gugup, mencoba menjelaskan alasan mengapa ia dan ranjang mereka masih berantakan seperti tadi pagi. Sakura memainkan jemarinya saat tak mendengarkan respon dari Sasuke.

"Aku merindukanmu," Mata Sakura membesar saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke, dengan perlahan ia berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan memeluk pemuda itu. Entah mengapa ia merasa tubuh Sasuke menjadi ringkih, seakan-akan hancur berkeping-keping.

"Aku akan selalu disisimu… aku sudah berjanji padamu 'kan?"

"_Gomen_…" Sakura menengadahkan wajahnya dan terkejut saat mendapati air mata mengalir di wajah Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" raut khawatir membayangi wajah Sakura saat kekasihnya tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan lebih memilih untuk duduk di tepian ranjang. Hati gadis itu mencelos saat melihat air mata masih mengalir di wajah kekasihnya. Saat ia akan mendekati tubuh Sasuke, pemuda itu justru berdiri dan melangkah keluar kamar. Sekilas ia bisa melihat air mata tak lagi nampak di wajah kekasihnya. Wajah Sasuke justru cenderung menjadi dingin dan tak menunjukkan emosi.

.

Sakura berjalan disamping Sasuke, nampaknya kekasihnya ingin mendinginkan pikirannya dengan berjalan mengelilingi desa. Ia tak merasa keberatan tentu saja, mengingat bahwa ini termasuk kencan di sore hari.

"Uchiha-_san_," sapa seorang wanita tua pada mereka berdua saat berpapasan di tengah jalan.

"Hn."

"_Konnichiwa Obaa-san_," jawab Sakura ia melirik ke arah kekasih dinginnya itu saat wanita tua itu kembali berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua. "Kau tahu, kau bisa sedikit lebih ramah padanya meski kau tidak mengenalnya!" tegur Sakura. Sasuke diam tak memberikan reaksi dan justru berjalan meninggalkan gadis musim semi itu. Gadis itu memutar bola matanya bosan. Nampaknya memang susah merubah sifat dingin Sasuke menjadi hangat.

"Bagaimana harimu? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura saat kembali berjalan di samping Sasuke. "_Ne,_ Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya sebal, lagi-lagi kekasihnya itu mengacuhkan dirinya dan kembali berjalan mendahuluinya. Mau tak mau gadis itu menggerutu dan mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Gerutuan gadis itu terhenti saat melihat Sasuke berhenti disebuah toko. "Eh, toko bunga?"

"_Irrasshaimaseee_!" Sakura memutar bola matanya saat mendengar suara yang tak lagi asing lagi baginya. "Eh Sasuke-_kun_? Kau sendirian?"

"Lily putih."

"Seperti biasanya, eh?" wajah sebal Sakura langsung lenyap digantikan oleh senyum sendu saat mengetahui apa yang dipesan oleh kekasihnya. "Kau akan mengunjungi makam Sakura lagi, huh?" tanya Ino saat menyerahkan sebuket lily putih pada Sasuke.

"Aaa… berapa?"

"Tidak usah, sampaikan saja salamku padanya. Katakan aku merindukan jidat lebarnya." Sakura menatap kedua sosok yang ia sayangi dengan pedih, air mata nampak mengalir di pipi gadis itu.

"_Gomen_…" ucap gadis itu lirih.

…

Sasuke mengernyit saat mendengar suara alarm yang berbunyi dengan nyaring. Kesal, ia pun menekan alarm itu dengan emosi tanpa perlu bersusah payah membuka matanya.

"Sakura?" matanya terbuka dengan lebar saat merasakan sebuah sentuhan ringan di bibirnya. Saat tersadar sepenuhnya ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sadar apa yang ia rasakan hanya ilusi lagi, seperti biasanya. Menarik nafas panjang, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamar mandi, berharap bahwa siraman air dingin mungkin akan mengembalikan akal sehatnya.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama baginya untuk bersiap-siap, setengah jam kemudian ia sudah menggunakan pakaian _anbu_ dan siap menghadap ke kantor Hokage, mengingat semalam Naruto memintanya untuk datang menghadap padanya pagi ini. Ia membuka pintu _apato _dengan perlahan, langkahnya terhenti saat merasakan sebuah tarikan pada seragam _ anbu _yang ia pakai.

Ia tahu, ia tahu bahwa itu semua hanya ilusi, akan tetapi ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk berbalik dan berharap bahwa sosok Sakura menatapnya dan tersenyum seperti dulu, akan tetapi lagi-lagi kekecewaan menyergapnya saat ia mendapati tak ada seorang pun disana. Ia menutup kedua matanya, berharap bahwa semua ilusi itu segera menghilang, akan tetapi kedua matanya terbuka dengan lebar saat lagi-lagi ia merasakan sebuah sentuhan di bibirnya.

Ia benci ilusi. Karena ia sadar bahwa ilusi hanyalah pelarian dari hatinya yang semakin melemah. Akan tetapi entah mengapa ia tak ingin ilusi itu hilang dan sadar bahwa itu semua tidak nyata, bahwa Sakura benar-benar telah pergi. Sebuah senyuman terpatri di wajah tampannya. Jika hanya lewat ilusi ia bisa merasakan kehadiran gadis itu, maka ia akan mencoba menerimanya.

"Aku berangkat."

Sasuke melompati atap-atap bangunan untuk mempermudah perjalanannya menuju ke kantor Hokage, ia memasuki kantor mantan teman setimnya itu melalui jendela, nampaknya ia sudah tertular oleh kebiasaan Kakashi.

"Ah, _Ohayou_ Sasuke!" sapa Naruto dengan sebuah cengiran terpatri di wajahnya.

"Hn." Sasue menaikkan alisnya saat mendapati raut wajah gugup sahabatnya itu. "Ada apa?"

"Aku… aku akan memberimu misi, misi ini hanya bisa dilakukan olehmu," Sasuke diam menunggu perkataan selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari bibir Hokage muda itu. Ia ingin tahu misi apa yang membuat Naruto menjadi gugup saat berbicara dengannya. "Suna─"

"Sudah kukatakan. Aku hanya menerima misi di Desa hujan." Potong Sasuke dingin.

"_Teme_… aku tahu kau melakukan ini untuknya, tapi tetua semakin mendesakku. Mereka ingin agar kau diberi misi lain mengingat statusmu kini sebagai ketua _anbu_!"

"…."

"Sudah 2 tahun Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa memberi alasan lagi pada tetua desa," Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan memohon.

"Aku pergi."

"Tunggu! Baiklah aku tahu, cukup lakukan patroli seperti biasanya. Aku akan berbicara lagi pada mereka."

"… _Arigatou_." Naruto menghela nafasnya saat melihat kepergian Sasuke. Ia melirik ke arah foto tim 7 yang ada di atas mejanya, sebuah senyuman pedih terukir di wajah hokage ke-enam itu. "Kami merindukanmu Sakura-_chan_…"

…

Patroli selama 6 jam bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi Sasuke, mungkin itu memang akan menghabiskan cakra, mengingat ia harus selalu memasang mode siaga dan sesekali mengaktifkan _sharingan_ miliknya. Akan tetapi setelah dua tahun melakukan itu saat Naruto tak memberikan misi, mau tak mau ia menjadi terbiasa. Ia merasa bersalah pada Naruto yang selalu membelanya saat ia menolak berbagai misi, kecuali jika misi itu terkait dengan Desa hujan. Akan tetapi ia tak mempunyai cara lain.

Pemuda itu meloncati beberapa atap rumah untuk menuju ke rumahnya, akan tetapi ia mendecih saat tersadar bahwa jendela kamarnya masih tertutup, mengingat tadi pagi ia terburu-buru berangkat menemui Naruto. Mau tak mau ia memutar dan masuk lewat pintu _apato _milikinya. Ia melangkah menuju kamarnya, saat tanpa sengaja pandangannya terjatuh pada foto tim 7. Tatapannya secara otomatis tertuju pada sosok yang berada di tengah foto lama itu. Tubuhnya terpaku, rasanya berbagai perasaan kini menghantam dadanya.

"Aku merindukanmu," ucapnya lirih. Tatapan pemuda itu memburam seiring dengan terpaan berbagai memori tentang gadis musim semi itu dipikirannya. Tentang senyumannya, tentang kekeras kepalaannya, serta tentang kesetiannya pada dirinya, meski ia berkali-kali menyakiti gadis itu, Sakura tetap tak pernah menyerah padanya. Ia merasa karma benar-benar terjadi padanya.

"_Gomen_…" ia tak tahu mengapa, akan tetapi saat ini ia ingin berteriak dan menumpahkan segala perasaan yang ada di dadanya. Mungkin salah satu alasannya karena hari ini tepat 2 tahun sejak kepergian gadis itu. Ia beranjak dari tepi ranjangnya, dan memutuskan untuk pergi, diam seperti ini hanya membuat dirinya semakin frustasi…

Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengunjungi makam Sakura seperti biasanya, mengingat hanya itulah satu-satunya tempat ia bisa berpikir dengan tenang.

"Uchiha-_san_," sapa seorang wanita tua padanya saat berpapasan dengannya ditengah jalan.

"Hn."

Kini semua orang menerima keberadaannya, padahal setelah perang ninja keempat berakhir hampir sebagian besar penduduk Konoha memandangnya dengan sinis, pemuda itu tersenyum miris. Ini semua berkat Sakura. Gadis itu sabar mendampinginya, berbuat ramah pada orang-orang desa saat berada disampingnya, sehingga mau tak mau para penduduk mulai memandang dan bersifat ramah padanya. Sasuke kembali berjalan menuju ke tempat tujuannya semula, akan tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat toko bunga Inoichi.

"_Irrasshaimaseee_!" sapa seseorang saat ia memasuki toko bunga yang cukup terkenal di kalangan para _shinobi_ itu.

"Lily putih." Ujarnya pada Ino, yang kebetulan saat itu alih-alih sedang bertugas ia justru menjaga toko bunga keluarganya.

"Seperti biasanya, eh?" Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan yang bisa disebut pernyataan itu. Hampir setiap hari ia mengunjungi makam Sakura, dan hampir setiap hari pula ia mampir ke toko bunga ini untuk membeli lily putih, bunga kesayangan Sakura. Ia tersenyum getir saat mengetahui makna dari bunga itu. Cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ia rasanya ingin tertawa sinis, bahkan bunga kesayangan gadis itu seolah-olah mengejek mereka berdua. "Kau akan mengunjungi makan Sakura lagi, huh?" Sasuke melirik ke arah gadis keluarga Inoichi itu, ia menerima sebuket lily putih yang diulurkan sang gadis padanya.

"Aaa… berapa?"

"Tidak usah, sampaikan saja salamku padanya. Katakan aku merindukan jidat lebarnya."

"Hn."

Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanannya, ia membalas sapaan beberapa penduduk desa, sebagian besar dari mereka yang mengetahui kemana pemuda itu pergi turut menitipkan salam pada gadisnya. Gadisnya… Sasuke ingin tertawa saat mendapati perkataan itu melintas di pikirannya. Sakura bukanlah gadisnya, seharusnya ia sadar, bahwa ia takkan pernah pantas bagi gadis ramah dan baik hati itu. Pemuda itu mengerutkan dahinya saat mendapati sosok lain tengah berdiri di depan gadis musim semi itu. Nampaknya hari ini tidak hanya ia yang mengunjungi makam Sakura.

"Kau percaya jika ia sudah mati?" tanya Naruto saat ia meletakkan lily putih di samping sebuket mawar merah yang telah terlebih dahulu terletak di depan batu makam Sakura. Nampaknya Naruto juga membawakan bunga untuk gadis musim semi itu.

"…."

"Tubuh Sakura tak pernah ditemukan."

"… Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakannya" Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke, dahi pemuda itu berkerut pertanda bahwa ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di bicarakan oleh mantan teman setimnya itu.

"Aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya sebelum ia berangkat misi. Mungkin jika aku tidak mengatakannya ia masih hidup."

"Kau─"

"Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa Tuhan atau apapun namanya tak akan pernah mengijinkan aku bahagia. Ia selalu mengambil orang yang berharga bagiku. Seharusnya aku tak mengatakannya…" Naruto menghela nafasnya saat mendengarkan perkataan Sasuke.

"Aku justru senang kau mengatakannya. Karena dengan begitu setidaknya ia tahu bahwa perasaannya tak pernah bertepuk sebelah tangan bukan?" Sasuke terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto. Benarkah? Benarkah bahwa tindakannya saat itu sudah tepat? "Aku yakin, saat ini ia pasti tersenyum dan merasa bahagia karena tahu bahwa kau begitu mencintainya." Sasuke menatap hampa ke arah batu makam.

"Ia berjanji tak akan meninggalkanku." Sasuke tersentak dengan ucapannya sendiri. Selama ini ia berprasangka bahwa ilusi yang ia alami ditimbulkan akibat rasa bersalahnya, bahwa karena perkataannya sosok Sakura menghilang karena Tuhan tak mengijinkan ia merasa bahagia walaupun itu hanya sejenak. Namun kini ia sadar, bahwa bukan itulah alasan utama mengapa ia sering berilusi, akan tetapi karena ia yang tak ingin sosok gadis itu hilang darinya. Ia belum siap menerima kepergian gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu mungkin ia ada di sampingmu, hanya saja kau─ kita tidak bisa melihatnya. _Shinobi_ tidak pernah mengingkari janjinya. Sakura adalah salah satu _shinobi_ terbaik diangkatan kita, oleh sebab itu aku yakin ia tidak akan mengingkari janjinya. Ia tetap ada di sisimu." Sasuke memandang ke arah Naruto. Sejak menjadi Hokage, mantan teman setimnya itu menjadi lebih bijak dibandingkan dirinya. Mungkin memang tepat untuk menjadikan Naruto sebagai Hokage. Ia kembali memandang ke arah batu makam Sakura.

Ia tahu bahwa tindakannya salah, ia merepotkan Naruto dengan bertingkah dramatis dengan tidak mau melakukan misi kecuali berkaitan dengan Desa hujan. Ia tahu bahwa para tetua desa mendesak sahabatnya itu, akan tetapi ia menutup mata dan berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa. Ia hanya ingin mencari Sakura, mengingat gadis itu lenyap saat menjalankan misi kelas S di Desa hujan. Ia hanya berharap bahwa suatu saat mungkin ia bisa menemukan gadis itu dalam kondisi baik-baik saja dan kembali tersenyum menyambutnya.

Ia mencintai gadis itu, melebihi apapun. Sasuke menutup kedua matanya, menyembunyikan iris mata kelamnya, menikmati angin yang memainkan helaian rambutnya. Ia selau merasa lebih tenang disini, karena entah mengapa ia merasa dekat dengan gadis musim semi itu. Mungkin itu karena makam gadis itu berada disni, meskipun pada kenyataannya jasad gadis itu tak pernah ada di dalam makam. Ia tak peduli, ia tak peduli apakah itu hanya sebatas sugesti atau ilusi, asalkan ia merasa lebih dekat dengan sang gadis.

"_Aishiteru_…" gumam Sasuke lirih. Saat ia membuka matanya ia melihat sesosok gadis berambut merah muda duduk di atas batu makam dan tersenyum ke arahnya, nampak air mata mengailr di pipi gadis musim semi itu.

"_Aishiteru moo_…" tubuh Sasuke menegang saat melihat pemandangan yang berada di depannya.

"Sasuke?" tubuh Sasuke tersentak. Ia melihat ke arah Narto yang tengah memandangnya khawatir. "Kau melamun." Sasuke kembali melihat ke arah makam, namun sosok itu sudah tak berada di atas batu makam. Pemuda itu tersenyum pedih "Sasuke?"

"Kau benar, ia pasti menepati janjinya. Jika ia tidak bisa menepati hal itu, maka akan kubuat ia menepatinya." Naruto memandang tajam ke arah sosok Sasuke yang berjalan pergi, entah mengapa ia merasakan sebuah firasat buruk.

"Sasuke?"

**Fin**

**a.n:** aku gak tahu deh, tanpa kalian bilang aku tahu fict ini seperti apa. Aneh, geje, payah, dan sebagainya. Aku ngerasa kok… aku bikin ini setelah semua simpanan fictku di lepi hilang, padahal sebagian tinggal dikiiit, terus di pub. Kayaknya beneran karma deh…

ahh, ga tau deh, rasanya pengen nangis…

oh ya fict ini didedikasikan buat event _**Bloody May**_, meski aku tahu ini masih jauh dari kata layak. _Im so sorry…_

_Last, please gimme your opinion, and maybe a flame (I know you want it) about this fict. Really appreciate it._

_Sign, _Putri


End file.
